


My Sister's Keeper

by Superwh0l0ck



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwh0l0ck/pseuds/Superwh0l0ck
Summary: I'm not good with summaries without giving away things that could or could not happen.





	1. Chapter 1

Megan's pov:

I sat at my desk in my apartment looking up yet more info on my brother. How in God's name does this boy stay hidden? He should have info on him somewhere. Hell he doesn't even have a damn Facebook account. Who doesn't have one?

I sigh as I close my laptop and get up and go to the kitchen. I start a pot of water for a cup of tea and lean against the counter thinking. Ok so he doesn't have a Facebook or any other social media maybe I can get some info from mom. I guess I'm making a trip to see her tomorrow. I think as the water starts to boil.

I pull out the box of tea and grab a tea bag and put it in my TARDIS mug and go to the living room and turn on Doctor Who. I watch the latest episode and head to bed once it's done.

~the next morning~

My alarm goes off at 8 am. I reach over to turn it off and get up and get dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a green polo shirt and a pair of red high top Converse. I grab my keys and wallet and head out the door locking it as I shut it. I get into my car and head to see mom. I really wish Spencer hadn't put her here against her will. He could have gotten me to take her. I understand that he was doing what was best for her but she belongs with family. Not surrounded by doctors. I'm gonna have to have a talk with that boy when I find him.

Thirty minutes later I pull up to the hospital and get out. I go inside and tell them I'm here to see my mom. They give me a visitor pass and I go find mom.

"Hey Mom how are you doing today?" I say as I sit next to her. She doesn't answer. She's looking down at something in her hand. I realize it's a letter and wait for her to finish to talk.

She finishes and looks up seeing me. She smiles and hands me the note to read. I sit it down not wanting to read it right now.

"So how are you doing today Mom?" I ask.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." She says softly.

"That's good mom. I have a question. It's about Spencer. Do you happen to know where he stays?" I ask a bit nervous.

"I think the address might be on the envelope the letter came in sweetie. Why don't you check that." She says handing me the empty envelope the letter came in.

"Gosh I'm so stupid sometimes. Why didn't I think of that?" I mumbled lowly.

"Sweetie you're not stupid. You know that. You and your brother are both extremely smart." She says placing a hand on my arm.

"If you knew how long I have been trying to find out where he is you wouldn't be saying that. I've been searching for the last four years and only found stuff about you." I said with a chuckle.

She shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Have you eaten today? You know it's important to eat." I say as I put the envelope in my satchel. 

She just nods. I raise my eyebrow unsure.

"Mom? Are you lying to me?" I ask.

"No." She simply says.

"Ok well I need to go. I have a few things I need to do before I head home. I love you and if you need anything have the doctor call me or Spencer." I say standing up giving her a hug and a kiss bye. I then leave and head to the store to grab a few groceries for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana's pov:

"Penelope I swear to God!" I screamed as I came out of the guest room at her house.

"What's wrong Lana?" Penelope said trying not to grin.

"Give it back now." I said as I held my hand out and glared at her.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Penelope said as I suddenly hear my phone go off in her pocket.

"My phone. Now." I said stepping closer.

"Fine. But I am not sorry for anything you receive on the phone text wise." Penelope said handing my phone.

"What did you do?" I said with a glare.

"Oh nothing. Now come on and get ready. We have to get to work." Penelope said going back to her room.

Lovely, my sister did something and now I'm receiving a butt ton of texts. "Who in God's name is texting me Pen!? I swear if it's one of your little online buddies I'm gonna give your computer a damn virus!" I screamed as I went back to the guest room.

-forty minutes later at the BAU-

Me and Penelope walked into the building. "Penelope tell me who you gave my number to right now or I'll get Hotch to take you on the next case and I'll stay back." I said through gritted teeth.

"You'll find out soon enough." Penelope said running to her office or as she likes to call it the bat cave.

I sigh and sit down at my desk. "Great, another day where Pen is messing with me. Just what I needed." I mumbled as I started looking through the paperwork on my desk.

A few minutes later Spencer and Derek came in and sat down. Spencer looked at me slightly worried as I grumbled working on the paperwork.

"You ok Lana?" Spencer asked me.

"Just peachy. Pen gave my number to someone and they've been blowing up my phone all morning with random texts." I say as I look up.

"Oh maybe it's someone you know. Have you read the texts?" Derek said looking down at his desk not looking up.

"No I haven't. Why would I look at texts from a number I don't know. Heck I won't even answer a phone call from numbers I don't know." I said looking directly at Derek. "You don't happen to know who she gave my number to do you?"

Derek shook his head. "Nope." He said with a chuckle.

"Derek who did she give my number to?" I said as I stood up and walked over to him.

"I don't know baby girl." He said trying not to burst out laughing.

"So help me Derek, if you don't tell me I'm gonna do something so vile to you that you'll regret helping Pen!" I yelled causing Hotch to come out of his office.

"Lana, Derek. My office now." He said calmly.

"Might want to get my sister too. She's part of this!" I yelled as I walked to his office.

"Already ahead of you." Hotch said going to my sister's office door and knocking. "My office now Penelope."

"What did I do wrong?" Is all I hear come from her office before I saw her.

"Just go. Before I have Lana stay during the next case and you out in the field as punishment." Hotch said walking behind Pen.

"Yes sir." Penelope said as she entered Hotch's office.

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked as he shut the door and sat down.

"Penelope gave my number to someone without my permission and now my phone is getting blown up with texts." I said a bit to loud.

"Penelope is that true?" Hotch asked looking at Penelope.

"Yes sir." Penelope said looking down at her lap.

"Oh and Derek here knew about it and didn't tell me either." I said glaring at Derek.

"Lana I'm sorry that your sister and Derek did this and I promise it won't happen again. Now would you both of you apologise to Lana and tell her who you gave her number to." Hotch said with a Stern voice.

"Pen gave your number to my younger brother. I'm sorry we did this. I promise not to do it again." Derek said as he hugged me.

"Sorry Lana. It wasn't supposed to get out of hand. I should have thought before getting Devin in on this." Penelope said coming over to me and hugging me.

"Thanks guys. Now can you tell him to please stop." I said chuckling. They both nodded and left. "Thanks Hotch. I was literally about to do the most vile thing I could think of to Derek."

"Well we can't have that." Hotch said with a chuckle. I nodded and left to go back to my desk and finish the work I had for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan's Pov:

I sat in the car outside the hospital reading the address over. He's in Virginia? I don't understand, why isn't he here in Nevada? Oh well, I guess it's time to get a few things for a trip to Virginia. I started the car and drove to the store for supplies. 

At the store I bought travel containers for shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, deodorant, and other things. I went to the register and bought all of the stuff then headed out and back to my apartment to pack.

~The next day~

I woke up at 10 am. It would take me an hour to get to the airport and my flight leaves at 2 pm. I grab my bags and head out the door and drive to the airport. As I'm driving I listen to the news station on the radio. 

~small time skip to the hotel in Virginia~

I sat in my hotel room thinking of how I was gonna do this. I mean I found out he works for the FBI here in Quantico, Virginia, the BAU to be specific. I guess I could go visit him at his place of work and surprise him. We haven't seen each other since he was 10 and I was 4. 

I stood up from the bed finally making my decision. I was gonna go see him at his job. I threw on a tan polo shirt, my usual black skinny jeans, a pair of socks that did not match at all, and my red high top Converses. I grabbed my small bag and my keys and headed out to the rental car and drove to the BAU. 

I pulled up about 10 minutes later and sat there thinking this through. Would he even be here? Would they let me in? There's only one way to find out. I thought as I got out of the car and went inside. I walked up to the front desk and asked for directions to the BAU part of the building. The lady pointed me to the elevator and said that it would be the sixth floor up. I nodded and went to the elevator and went to the sixth floor. 

I got out of the elevator and approached the doors. I paused a bit nervous shaking my head. I turned around and started heading back to the elevator but stopped when the door behind me opened. 

"Excuse me but did you need something ma'am?" A guy with black hair asked looking at me as I turned around to face him. 

"I don't know. I think I may be a bit lost. I'm looking for the BAU department." I said nervously.

"Well you found it. Is there something I can help you with?" The man asked tilting his head slightly.

"Actually you might be able to." I said taking a step forward. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Spencer Reid. Does he happen to be here?" 

"Yes, may I ask who's looking for him?" The man asked as he motioned for me to sit in a seat near the door.

"Someone from his past that misses him dearly. Maybe a family member." I said softly. The man then nodded and went back into the room. 

Spencer's Pov:

I was on my way to the break room to grab a cup of coffee when I saw a young lady at the door. I didn't think much of it and continued to the break room to grab my coffee. After I got my coffee I went back to my desk and sat down sipping the drink. A few moments later Hotch came over to me. 

"Reid, you have a visitor outside in the lobby area. She said she's someone from your past?" Hotch said pointing behind him. I looked up at him slightly confused. 

"Did she give you a name or something?" I asked sitting my cup down. 

"No, just said that she was someone from your past who missed you dearly." Hotch said as i stood up. 

"Um, ok. Thanks for telling me." I said walking to the door. 

"Reid." Hotch said as I turned hearing my name. "You have your gun right?" I nodded and turned back around opening the door and seeing the girl.

"Hello?" I said looking at her a bit confused. I wasn't expecting any visitors so I was actually very confused. 

"Spencer?" The girl asked as she stood up and turned to face me. 

"Yes, and you are?" I said looking around the lobby for anyone else.

"Spencer, it's me. Megan. Your sister." The girl said taking a step towards me. 

"My sister is back in Navada with my father. He took her when I was ten years old." I said a bit weary. 

"Spencer it's me. Megan. I promise. If you want me to prove it to you I will. Just tell me how and I'll do it." The girl said as she shifted on her feet. 

"What did I tell dad when he was leaving? I haven't told anyone so only my mom, my dad, Megan, and I know what I said." I said narrowing my eyes at her. 

"When dad and I left you had said 'Statistically,children who grow up in 2-parent households attain 3 more years of higher education than children from single-parent households.' Then dad said, 'We're not statistics, Spencer.' That's what you said before we left. Every word to be exact." The girl said as I teared up.

"Megan?" I said as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey Spence." Megan said with a small smile. I then pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly. "Oh Megan I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I let him take you and separate us." I said through sobs.

"I know Spence. I know. It's ok now. I'm here." Megan said as she patted my hair. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I finally found you after asking mom where you were when I went and visited her yesterday." Megan said as she rubbed my back. I pulled from the hug to see her crying as well.

"Megan I'm so glad your here." I said with a smile. "How is mom by the way?" I asked as we sat in the chairs.

"She's good." Megan said with a small chuckle.

Our talk lasted for 31 minutes and 15 seconds. "Hey you want to meet my team?" I asked standing up.

"Sure." Megan said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan's Pov:

"Sure." I said standing up. Spencer smiled and opened the door for me allowing me to go through first. Once inside I looked around and saw some people gathered around a desk whispering while looking through papers. Probably trying to find something through Spence's stuff about me. 

"Really guys? You're going through my stuff?" Spencer said with a sigh.

"No!" A girl about my age said as everyone quickly moved away from Spencer's desk.

"Derek? What were you guys looking for?" Spencer said as he walked over to the group. 

"Stuff about this pretty little lady." The guy I assumed was Derek said.

"Well You won't find anything." Spencer said reorganizing his desk. "I have nothing here about her." Spencer said as he finished putting stuff back where it was and motioned for me to sit down. 

"This is my sister Megan. Megan this is Derek, JJ, Emily, Lana, And David. You already met Hotchner when you first showed up." Spencer said as he pointed to everyone. 

"We can't forget to let her meet my sister." Lana said with a grin.

"Lana I don't think that's a good idea." Spencer said as I looked up at him.

"Why not Spence?" I asked curious.

"She gets hyper when there's a new person here." Spencer said making a funny face. 

"And you think I can't handle her hyperactivity?" I asked as I stood up. 

"If I'm correct, when we were small you hated loud noises and never went outside cause all of the other kids were quote unquote to hyper for your liking." Spencer said making quotation marks with his fingers. 

"Yes, that's true, but as you now should know. I'm an adult and have learned to handle people being too hyper around me." I said with a grin. "Unlike you. You probably still hate it when people are too hyper around you." 

"That's not entirely true." Spencer said giving me a grumpy face.

"Oh face it. You know it's true." I said giggling. 

"Fine. A little bit. But I to have learned to deal with it." Spencer said as he turned towards Lana. "Let's go introduce her to your sister then shall we?" 

"Yes we shall Spencer." Lana said grabbing both mine and Spencer's hand and dragging us to her sisters office. "Penelope!" Lana said as she burst through a door. 

"What Lana?" The blonde woman said turning around. 

"Spencer has someone for you to meet." Lana said letting our hands go. 

"Oh really?" The woman said standing up. 

"It only seems fair since I've already introduced her to the rest of the team." Spencer said as he had his hand on my shoulder. 

"Oh? Who's this?" The woman said. 

"Penelope, this is my sister Megan. Megan, this is Penelope." Spencer said with a small smile. 

"You have a sister?" Penelope said coming over to give me a handshake but I backed up. "Ah, you must not like being touched like your brother." Penelope said stopping.

"You know more germs are transferred through a handshake." I started to say but Penelope and Lana both started talking.

"And it would be safer to kiss." They both said with a laugh. I looked towards Spencer with my eyebrow raised. 

"Like brother like sister." Spencer said with a chuckle and I just nodded in agreement. 

"Why are we just learning about her right now?" Penelope asked Spencer.

"Our father took her with him when he abandoned me and my mom when I was ten." Spencer said as he looked at Penelope and hugged me. 

"Yeah. I didn't want to go but he made me. I wanted to stay with Spence but to no avail dad took me." I said looking down. "So as a way of showing him I was mad I excelled in all of my classes and graduated school at the age of 15." 

"I graduated when I was 12. So that's pretty good Megan." Spencer said with a smile. 

"Hey work's almost over. How about we all go out to eat." Lana suggested. Me and Spencer shrugged while Penelope clapped. 

"Oh. That sounds good." Penelope said. "Let's finish work and do that. Maybe you can get Derek to invite his little brother too."

"Hmm, Maybe. But I swear if he starts talking about all those god damn texts I'm gonna punch him." Lana said leaving her sisters office with us in tow yet again. "So Megan, what do you like to do during your free time?"

"I guess I like to read and listen to music, or I'll draw something." I said as we made it back to the desks. Spencer grabbed me a chair from an empty desk and pulled it up to his desk. 

"Oh really? do you mind sharing anything you have drawn with us?" Lana said sitting at her desk while I sat in the chair Spencer grabbed for me.

"Sure. I don't mind showing you. I'll just have to go by my hotel room before we go out to eat." I said with a smile. 

"You're staying in a hotel room? If you would like you can stay at my apartment while you are here." Spencer said sitting down with two cups of coffee. 

"Sure. I guess that'd be ok." I said as I sipped my coffee. 

"Well that's settled then. After work we can go grab your stuff from the hotel and bring it to my place." Spencer said working on his paperwork. 

A few minutes later Hotch came in and saw me. "Reid." He said causing me and Spencer to look up. 

"Yes sir." Spencer said as I said "Yes." Causing Hotch to look at us both with a weird look. 

"Spencer who's this?" Hotch asked still confused.

"Sir this is my sister Megan." Spencer said with a slight chuckle at me and him answering his boss. 

"Your sister?" Hotch said still confused.

"Yes sir." Spencer said as I stood up. 

"Hi, Megan Reid. Spencer's Younger sister. He didn't tell you guys about me cause he had no idea where I was or anything really." I said nodding as my way of saying hello. 

"Nice to meet you. How long will you be staying with Spencer?" Hotch asked. 

"To be honest I don't know. I wasn't planning on actually finding him today." I said with a shrug. 

"We don't normally do this but would you like to hang around and see what we do here?" Hotch asked me with a slight grin. I looked at him slightly confused then at Spencer who was full on confused.

"Sir is that even allowed?" Spencer asked looking at me then back at Hotch.

"Technically no but by what I saw when I walked in she seemed very interested in what you were doing. If she would like she can help you when we go on our next case. But it's up to both of you." Hotch said as he leaned against an empty desk. 

"I guess that'd be fun. But it's up to Spencer whether or not I can do it. He knows how dangerous it is and whether or not it would be a good idea." I said as I sat back down.

"Well you guys can let me know tomorrow. I'll go ahead and get you a pass for the next case just in case." Hotch said. 

"Ok. Hey do you want to go out to eat with us when everyone is done with work?" I asked as I sat back down. 

"I'd love to but I have to get home to my son Jack." Hotch said with a shrug

"Can't you bring him with? It's Friday night. He doesn't have school tomorrow." I said looking up at him. 

"Hmm. Maybe." Hotch said as he stood up straight and walked to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer's pov:

Two hours later everyone finished their work and started packing up. Megan had fallen asleep an hour ago so I got Derek to move her to the couch in the break room and cover her up. I sighed as I stood up and put everything away.

"Everything ok Spencer?" Emily asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I just wasn't expecting to see Megan again. Seems she turned out just like me. Excelling in school to prove dad wrong and as her form or retaliation like me." I said as I looked towards the break room.

"That's not bad is it? That she did what you did when you were younger?" Emily said with a shrug.

"Not really. It just shows she doesn't like dad like me and is mad at him for separating us.i just hope she's not mad at me." I said looking down.

"Spencer if she was mad would she have came looking for you? Would she have even tried to find you after so long?" Emily said softly.

"No. She would have stayed in Nevada." I said as I smiled feeling better.

"Exactly. Now come on. Everyone is waiting for us." Emily said as we walked to the break room to wake Megan up.

Megan's pov:

I woke up to someone slightly shaking my shoulder. I mumbled "go away" and cuddled into the cover more.

"Come on Megan. It's time to go." A voice said as they shook me again.

"I want to sleep." I said as I swatted at the hand hitting the person shaking me in the head.

"Ow! That hurt." The person said causing me to open my eyes and see Spencer sitting on the floor rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry!" I said sitting up quickly. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"It's fine." Spencer said rubbing his head with a smile. "And I'm glad you got some sleep."

"I'm sorry Spencer." I said with a chuckle.

"It's fine. Now come on." Spencer said standing up laughing. I looked over to see Emily trying not to laugh.

"You ok over there Emily?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says turning leaving the room. Once she's out of the room we hear laughing.

"She's laughing at us." I say as I stand up and grab my bag.

"It happens." Spencer says leading me out of the building to find everyone waiting.

"Ready to go pretty boy?" Derek says as we exit the building.

"Pretty boy? What kind of nickname is that Spence?" I ask trying not to laugh.

"I have many nicknames. Pretty boy, boy genius, lover boy, and kid. Just to name a few." Spencer says as we get into a SUV.

"Wow that's funny. I though I was the only one who gave you nicknames." I said sitting in the back seat as Derek got into the driver seat and Spencer in the passenger seat.

"So here's the plan. We're gonna go get my brother then stop by your hotel and grab your stuff then head to eat. Sound good?" Derek asked looking back at me.

"That's fine. You're the driver so it's up to you what we do first." I said before I yawned.

"Hey if you want to nap some more go ahead. It will be a little while before we get to Derek's place." Spencer said as he looked back at me.

"Nah I'm good. I kinda want to get to know Derek a bit more." I said as the back door opposite of me opened and Lana got in.

"I'm riding with you guys!" Lana said said hopping in.

"Jus what we needed. To be out numbered by the younger siblings." Derek said as me and Lana started talking.

"So are you like your brother? Are you smart?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. Like I said earlier. I graduated at the age of 15. Surprised that I didn't see Spencer at all. I just remember hearing things from kids about this kid that got tied to a goal post when I got into high school and was told to watch my back or it would happen to me." I said chuckling. "Poor kid kinda feel bad for him."

"That story sounds familiar. I swear I heard it somewhere recently." Lana said looking out the window.

"Eh. Oh well." I said looking up to see Spencer turned facing me. He looked like he was about to cry. "You ok? You look like you are about to cry."

"Megan, that kid you heard about was me. I was the kid that got tied to the football goal post. I was left there all night." Spencer said with a frown.

"No way? It wasn't you." I said with a laugh.

"Yes Megan. It was me." Spencer said as he started to cry. "I was bullied so much. I was beat up so much that when Hotch beat me up in front of an unsub I had to fake the pain. I then told him after that he kicked like a girl."

I stared at Spencer on the verge of tears unable to talk. I noticed that we had stopped at a house and I got out opening Spencer's door and pulling him out hugging him tightly. "Oh Spence. I'm so sorry!" I said as I began to cry.

"It's ok Megan. You couldn't have stopped the bullies if you were there." Spencer said hugging me back.

"Spencer. Promise me one thing. Promise me that we will never be apart. That we will always be there for one another. Through thick and thin. That no matter what we will come when the other calls." I said looking up at Spencer.

"I promise Megan. I promise I will always help you when you need me. No matter what. Brothers promise." Spencer said kissing my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Devin's pov:

I look my phone to check the time. Usually Derek is home by now and if he's not gonna be home he texts me letting me know. 'I hope he gets home safely.' I think to myself as I hear a car door. I walk over to the window to see one of the BAU's SUVs in the driveway and Derek getting out followed by Lana, Spencer, and another person I've never seen before. I walk to the door opening it and smile at Derek.

"You know a text would have been great to let me know that you would be late and that we would have guest. At least someone I don't know." I said as I watched the girl hug Spencer.

"Sorry kid. We had something interesting happen and the team decided to go for dinner. Now hurry up and lock the door. We have one more stop to make before we go to eat." Derek says as I chuckle and lock the door.

"Did Spencer find a girlfriend?" I ask curious.

"No. That is his sister actually. She showed up today looking for him. She's the reason we are going out to dinner." Derek said as we got in the car.

"He has a sister? How come we didn't know till now?" I asked getting in the car sitting next to Lana.

"He didn't have any contact with her after his dad left when he was ten. According to both of them, their dad took her and never let them see or talk to each other." Lana said as the girl got into the car with us after breaking away from Spencer's hug.

"Ah. That's understandable. But you would think he would have at least mentioned her. I don't understand why he didn't." I said as the girl shut the door and buckled up.

"Well it's pretty obvious. Why would he talk about someone he may have never seen again." The girl said looking at me.

"Typically even if someone may not see a person again they still mention them or something." I said making a weird face.

"True but as Lana stated. I hadn't seen Megan since I was ten and she was four and I had no idea if I was ever going to see her again. So why mention her." Spencer said not turning around.

"Ok. I understand." I said as I leaned back against the seat but still looked at Megan. Something about her entranced me. Her Hazel eyes, the way her hair hugged her face, her lips. Good she's gorgeous. I couldn't help but blush and sigh.

I hadn't noticed Lana staring at me until she cleared her throat causing me to come to.

"You ok there Devin. Looks like something has your attention. Wouldn't happen to be the only other female in this vehicle would it?" She whispered leaning towards me so only I could hear her.

"What? No. I was just thinking." I said looking out the window quickly.

"Well that was some intense thinking then. Especially since you hadn't noticed Megan glance at you a few times." Lana said causing me to look at her shocked.

"You're kidding me?" I said still shocked.

"Nope." Lana said closing her eyes as she leaned back.

"Shit." I mumbled as I leaned back and looked out the window.

Megan's pov:

I had glanced over to Derek's younger brother to see him staring at me intensely. He must have been thinking hard cause he didn't notice me glance at him a few times. I shrugged as I looked out my window hearing Lana call his name. They talked for a bit then I suddenly heard Devin mumble 'shit' and a sigh. I chuckled closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Megan's pov:

"Megan, wake up. We're at the restaurant." Spencer said as he lightly shook me to wake me up. I opened my eyes to be faced with my brother smiling slightly. "Sleep well?" He asked as I unbuckled and rubbed my eyes nodding in the process. I got out and shut the door and stood next to Spencer as we waited for other members of the team to show up. 

"So Megan, what caused you to look for your brother?" Derek asked leaning against the car. 

"Hmm. How do I answer that?" I said as I thought for a moment. "I guess it was that I wanted to see if he was ok. I wasn't really expecting to actually find him and him want to see me." I said looking down at the ground. 

"Megan I would never not want to see you. To be honest, I kinda hoped that I would run into you when I go see mom." Spencer said hugging me close. "And yes I knew you visited mom a lot. The first time you visited her, her nurse called me and told me about you visiting her. She wanted to make sure it was ok with me that someone other than me was visiting her." Spencer said as I looked at him slightly shocked that he knew what I was thinking. 

"I asked them not to tell anyone." I said with a chuckle as a car pulled up next to the suv. I watched as Penelope got out of the car along with David, JJ, and Emily.

"Where's Hotch?" Emily asked as another car pulled up next to theirs. I looked to the driver seat and saw Hotch.

"Well there's our answer." I said with a grin as Hotch got out of his car along with a girl that looked to be about my age and a young boy.

"Jean leave the phone in the car." Hotch said as the girl looked at him surprised. "Don't think I don't know you have the phone in your bra strap. Know leave it in the glove box."

I laughed causing Spencer to look at me. "Actually, I think it would be a good idea for everyone to put their phones back in the car. Except Hotch that is." He said with a smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me? Why would you suggest that Spencer!?" Lana said staring in shock at Spencer.

"Because it would mean no distractions and everyone would be able to get to know Megan and she would be able to get to know all of you." Spencer said as he pulled my phone out of my back pocket sticking it in the SUVs console. I looked down at the ground to keep him from seeing my smirk.

"Uncle Spencer! She's smiling! She looked down then smiled!" The small kid said pointing at me causing me to look at him wide eyed in hopes he would be quiet.

"Other phone Megan." Spencer said holding out his hand for me to give it to him. I sighed pulling the phones from my bag, bra, and hoodie pocket causing Spencer to go wide eyed. "Why do you have so many phones?" He asked surprised.

"Can I tell you later?" I asked with a smirk.

Spencer shook his head sighing. "do you have anymore?" He asked as he put the others with my other phone.

"No. Just those. To be honest some of them aren't mine." I said laughing causing Jean to look at me weirdly then laugh.

"I can already tell that we are gonna get along well." She said grabbing my hand. I smiled as I grabbed Lana's hand with my other hand and dragged them towards the restaurant.

"Did she just grab my sister's hand and smile when Jean grabbed her hand?" Penelope said as everyone followed us inside.

"I believe she did." Spencer said as he chuckled lightly. "Never would have expected that but ok?"

We got into the restaurant and got a table to accommodate the group and sat down. I sat down between Lana and Jean with Spencer across from me smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

~After dinner~

Megan's pov:

After we are we all got back into our respective vehicles after saying bye to one another. Me, Spencer, Derek, and Devin drove to the hotel I was staying at and grabbed my stuff and went back to Spencer's place. Derek and Devin helped bring my bags in.

"So we'll see you tomorrow right?" Derek asked as he stopped at the door before leaving.

"Maybe. If Spencer allows me to come. I'm letting him decide whether or not I can go with you guys on your next case." I said with a smile.

"Well I hope we do see you tomorrow. It would be interesting having you with the team for a case." Derek said as he closed the door.

"To be honest, I really don't want you to go." Spencer said taking my bags to a room.

"Aw come on Spence! I'll be by your side the whole time!" I said following him.

"That's just it though. If I'm having to make sure you are safe and ok I won't be able to concentrate. I'll be worried about you." Spencer said turning around to face me.

"Please? I just want to see what it's like. Heck I've been wanting to join anyways." I said with pleading eyes.

"Don't do that look Megan. Please. You know I hate when you look at me like that." Spencer said looking away.

"Please?" I said giving a puppy dog eyed look.

"Fine, but promise to do everything I say. I don't want to lose you." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Yay! Thank you Spencer! I promise I will do everything you say!" I said as I jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas.

"Come on let's go to bed. We need sleep for tomorrow." Spencer said bringing in a few covers from his hall closet.

"Hey do you mind if I use the bathroom to grab a shower?" I asked as I grabbed my bag with my PJs in it.

"Sure. You don't need to ask. You are my sister after all." Spencer said as he grabbed a towel and wash rag for me.

"Thanks. I'll be done in a bit." I said as I grabbed the towel and wash rag from him and went into his bathroom.

~30 minutes later~

After my shower I put on my PJs and went into the room Spencer let me use. I saw a note on the pillow and read it.

Megan,

I set your alarm for seven am. We are leaving the apartment by eight am. Sleep well and if you need anything I'm in the next room over.

I finished the note and sat it on the table. I turned the light out and went to sleep.

~Dream~

I stood there as my father packed my bag full of clothes.

"Daddy where are we going?" I asked as I looked at him confused.

"We're leaving. Say by to your brother and mother." He said as he held my bag with his.

"But I don't want to leave daddy. I want to stay with Spency." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry but you can't. You have to go with me. Now say bye." He said sternly.

"But Dad I want to stay." I said pouting.

"Megan you have to the count of three to say bye or you won't be able to say it at all." He semi yelled. "One!"

"But Daddy. Why can't I stay with Spence?" I cried.

"Two!" He said as he set the bags down

"Megan just listen to dad." Spencer said coming up next to me.

"But Spence I want to stay with you." I said hugging him.

"Three! Come on Megan! Time to go." Dad said as he pulled me away from Spencer kicking and screaming.

"Spencer! Help me! Don't let him take me! Please Spencer! I don't want to leave you and mommy!" I said as I struggled to get free.

"Megan! I'm sorry. I wish I could do something." Spencer said sadly as he watched our father take me away.

"Spencer!" I screamed continuously.

~

Spencer's pov:

I woke up to someone screaming my name. That's when I realized that Megan was here. I got up and went to the guest room to see her moving around frantically.

"Megan. Wake up. It's ok. I'm here." I said as I sat down and pulled her to me in a hug.


End file.
